User talk:Wx5uuh/Archive
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Wx5uuh! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the File:Voyager travel map - Star Trek Star Charts.jpg page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- ThomasHL (Talk) 23:08, September 16, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images I undid your recent addition to Milky Way Galaxy because the image you uploaded, File:Voyager travel map - Star Trek Star Charts.jpg, is uncited. If you can provided a cite and copyright info, please do; and I would suggest you read the image policy for future uploads. Thanks. - Archduk3:talk 03:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I will One of things I forgot to do as I have the info needed. ::I see that you've added a license to the image. That doesn't help us. Where is the image from? What is the source of the image? ::Also, please sign your comments with ~~~~ -- Thanks. -- sulfur 00:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::It's from the Star Charts book and not from the episode. Please read for information regarding your talk page. — Morder (talk) 01:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::THank you for pointing that out for me I know there was that same image represented in an ep. I have changed that thanks. (talk) 01:56 January 9, 2010 (UTC)